The present invention relates to an improved boot construction, and, more particularly to a boot construction which has particular use by concrete workers in the construction industry.
It is the present custom for concrete layers to wear rubber boots. The worker uses a tool known as a float so that while the concrete is being poured, the float is used to float around plumming or against walls, or wherever the concrete needs to be flat, smooth or slick. The float is a very important tool in the concrete trade.
Unfortunately, however, the worker usually has no place to carry the float at the worksite when he or she is engaged in pouring and raking out the concrete. The float is either put down somewhere where it can be lost or damaged or, as is also commonly done, the worker puts the float down inside his rubber boot between the inside of the boot and his leg. I have recognized that this custom exposes the worker's leg to the caustic lime material contained in the concrete.
Although it has been known to use footwear with closed pockets for things such as sport shoes for carrying car keys or change as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 654,388; 1,289,341; and 4,638,579, the prior art does not contain a boot acceptable for use with concrete work which will prevent caustic material from contacting a worker's leg.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and disadvantages encountered in the past by concrete workers in connection with the storage and carrying of floats.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and expedient device which conveniently stores a concrete worker's float on the worker so as to be conveniently retrievable without in anyway hindering the movements of the worker.
The foregoing objects have been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a below-the-knee rubber boot which has a pocket piece made of vinyl or rubber attached to the outside surface of the boot by bonding, gluing, welding, strapping or the like to prevent any caustic material in the concrete from contacting the worker's leg. Alternatively, the pocket can be molded directly to the boot. Furthermore, the bottom of the pocket can be left open so that liquid gritty concrete material on the float which is usually about 16 inches long can drip off through the opening by gravity and back into the concrete where it can be reworked with a concrete trowel. The top of the pocket is also opened and, therefore, readily accessible so that the worker would be encouraged to store the float in the boot rather than to lay it down somewhere where it can be lost or damaged. A flap can be arranged at the top of the boot in the event the float is of such length to extend above the top of the boot.
The present invention has the advantage of keeping the float handy for the concrete worker when he or she is working on big open areas of concrete or in areas where lots of plumbing has been installed.